Dejame escucharte
by Arii Kazami
Summary: Por fin Kirino confiesa sus sentimientos a Kariya, mal summary, es un KirinoxKariya,yaoi y...Lemmon!


**Bien pues aqui su escritora favorita esta de regreso (aja si como no) se que algunos pocos de los que me leen me van a querer despellejar por no actualizar los otros fics,no los voy a abandonar pero he tenido un par de problemillas, TwT se descompuso mi Pc y bueno para que les cuento,esta vez les traigo un Kirino x Kariya y ademas de eso...LEMMON! seh, es mi primer lemmon asi que no me maten.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (aun) ,sigue siendo propiedad de Level-5 **

* * *

**Kirino x Kariya**

**"Dejame escucharte"**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la ciudad, paisaje agradable y un viento fresco, en Raimon los chicos se encontraban entrenando

-eso es todo

-gracias entrenador

Al finalizar todos se cambiaron y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas. Kariya de camino a su casa vio a lo lejos a…

-"sempai?"

-¿?

-no deberías estar en tu casa?

-no hay problema, solo quería relajarme un momento

-puedo?

-claro

Ambos chicos siguieron platicando casi hasta la llegada de la puesta de sol

-sabes, hay alguien que me gusta

- 7/7 y porque me lo dices?

-acaso es malo que te lo cuente?

-no pero…

-bien, porque quien me gusta eres tú

- o/o estás loco o qué?

-sí, pero loco por ti

Kirino sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre los labios del menor haciendo que este se sonrojara a más no poder

-7/7 eres un imbécil

- calla

Nuevamente Kirino besó a Kariya pero este ahora no mostraba resistencia alguna ,en cambio estaba correspondiendo al beso, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire y dejaban ver aquel delgado hilo de saliva tan brillante a los rayos del sol.

-sempai, tú me gustas

- ya lo sabía

- o/o qué?

- era obvio, tu mirada lo decía

- 7/7 mentira

- jaja es verdad n_n

- 7/7

- es más, tu mirada me pide a gritos…que te haga mío- esto último lo susurro al oído de Kariya el cual se estremeció. Por otra parte Kirino comenzó a besar intensamente a Kariya el cual no se resistió, se besaban tan apasionadamente que ahora sus lenguas se debatían por ver quién dominaba.

-es…espera, aquí no podemos hacerlo

-ah, entonces eso quiere decir que…

- 7/7 no lo digas quieres

- jaja está bien, vamos a mi casa

- o/o tu casa!

- si, en esta semana estoy solo, mis padres no están así que… podemos hacer lo que queramos

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Kirino muy rápido (¬¬ demasiado yo diría) cuando cerraron la puerta comenzaron a besarse y a tocarse mutuamente

-ahh…

-ven, vamos a mi habitación

Kirino cargó a su pequeño amante y subieron hasta la habitación, Kirino de una patada cerró la puerta y después acostó a Kariya en la cama.

-vamos a divertirnos- le dijo en un tono sensual mientras se ponía encima de Kariya

Kirino comenzó a besar el cuello de Kariya haciendo que este se tapara la boca para que no salieran sus gemidos, luego muy sensualmente lamió su oreja mientras que con una mano tocaba el torso del pequeño

-no te cubras la boca y déjame escucharte

Kariya negó con la cabeza así que Kirino decidió cambiar la jugada y ahora comenzaba a pellizcar uno de los pezones de Kariya, luego lo lamió tan sensualmente que Kariya no aguantó más y dejó escapar un gran gemido

-así me gusta

-sempai…

Ambos se besaban intensamente, Kirino tocaba el cuerpo de Kariya y este atraía más hacia sí mismo el cuerpo de su sempai, en un movimiento Kirino tocó la entrepierna de Kariya haciéndolo gemir

-valla, necesitas atención

Poco a poco fue desnudando a Kariya y el mismo se desvistió, una vez ya estando desnudos Kirino comenzó a masajear el miembro de Kariya

-mmmnn

- te gusta?

-ahhh…

-solo dilo

-mmn…ahhh…sigue así sempai

Kirino masajeaba el miembro de Kariya haciéndolo gemir más y más de placer

-mm…ahh…sem…sempai…ya…ahh…no…aguanto!

Kariya se había corrido en la mano de Kirino el cual lamió su mano y después se sentó en la orilla de la cama con las piernas separadas

-ven, ahora házmelo a mi

Kariya se colocó frente a Kirino y lentamente comenzó a masajear el miembro del peli rosado

-ahh…se…siente bien…

Después comenzó a lamer sensualmente el miembro de su sempai

-ahh…mnnn…Ka…Kariya

-te gusta?

-si…mnn…basta

Kirino separó a Kariya de su entrepierna y lo obligó a acostarse en la cama

-ahora si viene lo mejor

El peli rosado le puso tres dedos a Kariya para que este los lamiera

-lámelos

Kariya introdujo los tres dedos en su boca lubricándolos muy bien

-así está bien

Luego Kirino metió un dedo en la pequeña y aun virgen entrada de Kariya, este por su parte sintió dolor

-tranquilo pronto pasara

Así metió el segundo y tercer dedo y después comenzó a moverlos dentro del pequeño lugar

-ahh…duele

-calma, ahora los saco

Dicho y hecho Kirino sacó sus dedos

-estás listo?

-si

Lentamente Kirino comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de Kariya. Kirino comenzó con suaves movimientos mientras aun se acostumbraba su pequeño amante a la intromisión, cuando por fin dejaron los gemidos de dolor por unos llenos de placer aumentaron el ritmo de las embestidas

-ahhh…

-mnnn…

-sempai…

-muevete también Kariya

-ahhh…

-nnmm

-sem…

-di mi nombre

-ahh…

-dilo…mmm…

-ah…Ranmaru!...ahhh…

-Masaki…ahhh…

-mas…mas…por favor

-mmnnn…

-ahh…si…ahhh…asi

Después intercambiaron posiciones, esta vez Kirino quedando debajo mientras que Kariya se autopenetraba

-ahhh…

-mmnnn…ahhh…si…

Estaban llegando ambos al clímax así que decidieron regresar a la posición principal, mientras que Kirino daba fuertes estocadas en el interior de Kariya hasta que encontró el punto ideal

-aahhh!...

-ahí está bien?

-mnn…si…ahh…ahí

-ahhh…

-aahhh…si…ahí…mas

-aahh…

-mas…mas…ahhh…más rápido

-mmnn…ahhh…

-ah…asi…ah…mas…dame mas…ahh

-ahh…me…ahh…vengo

-yo…i…igual!

Ambos se vinieron, Kirino dentro de Kariya y este entre ambos

-ahh…Ranmaru ,eso fue lo mejor

-lo sé Masaki

-te amo

-y yo a ti

Ambos se besaron, Kirino tomo una sabana y se taparon y después ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

**Seeh eso es todo,un reviewcito?, les prometo que les traere nuevos fics y las continuaciones de los otros 2,bien nos seguimos leyendo, Sayonara n.n**


End file.
